death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man vs Engineer (DBX)
Iron Man vs Engineer is a DBX by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 8! Marvel vs Team Fortress! Always tinkering with their machines. Could a mercenary fell the orange Avenger. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Location: Dust Bowl (Team Fortress) '' Engineer bashed away at the Sentry. BLU team members would surely be coming through the mine at any point. Surely. Although... "What in the..." he was half way through his question when a projectile smashed the wall behind him. "Packin' up!" he declared, dragging his Sentry behind cover. "RED Team. This is Iron Man of the Avengers - you may have heard of us. Any way, as the superheroes of the world, we can't have this band of rogues running around causing trouble. Says us ironically." He then landed and turned around, triggering the beeping of the Sentry as it began blasting at Iron Man. The Avenger stood firm, charging up his weapons. "JARVIS, what are we looking at?" "A Sentry gun, sir." '''HERE WE GO!!!' "Could have worked that out." Tony snapped, firing an attack back at the gun sliding it a few feet back. As the weapon picked up again and fired a rocket, the sound of clanging around the corner could be heard. Iron Man flew up, and fired down a set of pulse attacks, disabling the Sentry this time. This prompted Engineer to rush around the corner and open fire with his shotgun. "Oh really now..." Iron Man said, shaking his head. He swooped down and swung at Engineer, who ducked to a side. Iron Man recoursed himself after him, grabbing him by the collar. What he hadn't seen was the teleporter on the floor. "It's over." Iron Man said. "Nope." replied Engineer, as the Avenger was teleported a few feet away. As Iron Man tried to figure it out, a Mini Sentry was deployed before him, battering his chest with precise shots. Iron Man raised his arms to block, but Engineer rushed him and then smashed him in the side of the head with the wrench. As Iron Man flinched, Engineer looked to wrap it up by smashing through the head. But Stark turned and grabbed the mercenary. As he fired a shot into the merc's chest, the Mini Sentry blasted Iron Man, and then destroyed the support to the mine on top of the superhero. Iron Man picked himself up, noticing Engineer rushing to his Dispenser. Iron Man blasted the Dispenser cruelly, and then rushed towards the Mini Sentry. He lifted and threw the turret towards the fleeing Engineer. The stand for the weapon tripped the mercenary, who rolled onto his back and fired with his pistol, the shots bouncing off Iron Man's suit. "Come on, now." Iron Man said smugly, rocketting himself towards Engineer and punching him through the wooden hut. Engineer looked around for stuff to use, commandeering the medkit and the nearby metal. "So long, pardner!" he called to Iron Man, as he rushed towards the deeper parts of the mine. Iron Man raced over there, in time to witness the completion of Engineer's new Sentry Gun, which launched a missile right down Stark's throat. As the Avenger picked himself up, Engineer rushed with the wrench, which Iron Man snatched from his hand. "No." he said, belittling the Engineer, before bonking him on the head with it and then discarding it. He then smacked a missile aside, before blasting the Sentry, which took the hit. Engineer took his shotgun, firing bursts at Iron Man, which just did little more than annoy him further. He grabbed Engineer by the neck, and blasted him towards his Sentry, which fired through its creator to attack Iron Man. Engineer's bloodied corpse lay on the ground, and Iron Man wasted no time finishing off the Sentry, ripping its legs apart and then blowing up the gun, leaving scrap behind. DBX! Conclusion The winner is Iron Man!Category:Peep4Life Category:P4L DBX Category:Hero vs Anti Hero themed DBXs Category:Video Games vs Comics themed DBX Category:Gun Fights Category:Technology themed battles Category:Human vs Human DBX Category:What if DBXs Category:DBX With a returning combatant Category:Completed DBX